


The Boy I (Not So) Secretly Love

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst and Fluff, Blushing, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just couldn't help myself, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Secret Identity Reveal, christmas reveal, hand kissing, identity reveal trash right here, marinette dupain-cheng is mortified, seriously ladybug, seriously this is one hundred percent holiday fluff, singing right out in the open, what were u thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Takes place post the Christmas episode. It turns out that singing about your love for Adrien Agreste right out in the open, while the owner of the Ladyblog is out and about, might not be the smartest move Ladybug's ever made.





	The Boy I (Not So) Secretly Love

"Psst, Adrien. I have something to show you. And trust me; you're definitely going to want to see this."

Adrien cocked his head, but stood from the table. He was actually exhausted after spending hours walking around in the cold, plus facing an akumatized Santa Claus. The dinner with all of his classmates and their families and his father had been amazing, but all he really wanted to do was go upstairs and collapse in bed. 

Still, Alya looked so excited that he couldn't help but be curious. She led him away from the dining room where the rest of their friends were, and into the living room and over to a quiet corner where Nino and Marinette were already standing. Nino grinned at him, while Marinette blushed and smiled shyly. Adrien smiled back automatically before looking at Alya expectantly. She beamed and took her phone out.

"Okay, when we were out looking for you tonight, I stumbled across the most amazing footage," Alya said, her hands shaking with excitement. "I haven't posted it to the blog yet. I wanted to show it to you guys first. Especially you, Sunshine Child."

She hit play on the video. Adrien, Marinette and Nino automatically leaned closer. The video showed Ladybug standing before the Christmas tree, the one that Chat Noir had tried to Catacylsm not that long ago. Adrien felt a fresh twinge of guilt, but tried to ignore it. Instead, he focused on Ladybug. She was staring at the ad block that had taken the brunt of Chat Noir's anger. The image was far away and kind of grainy, probably because of the falling snow, but it was unmistakably her.

He was wondering what was so special about this video - Ladybug had gone to check out a Cataclysm, that wasn't unusual, especially when there was no sign of an akuma - when a familiar voice came through the speakers:

" _There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring/Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right?/And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue/It's from my present to Adrien tonight._ "

Adrien choked on his own saliva and missed what came next because of his bout of coughing. Alya paused the video and both she and Nino began asking Adrien if he was okay, therefore completely missing the absolutely _horrified_ look on Marinette's face. Her blue eyes were bugging out and her mouth had dropped open, her face going completely white.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino said, grabbing Adrien's arm.

"I'm - I'm fine," Adrien said raggedly. He'd opened up the present Marinette had given him to keep Plagg warm. Ladybug was on video saying that present had come from her. But Marinette's name had been on the card. His brain felt like it was breaking down under the obvious conclusion.

"You don't look fine," Alya said worriedly. "But I really think you need to see the rest. This last part of her song is the part you're really going to want to hear."

Behind Alya, Marinette's cheeks suddenly went blazing red. She darted a look towards the door, but Alya and Nino were standing between her and escape. She’d have to go through them to get away, and there was no way Alya would let that happen during her big scoop.

"Okay," Adrien said slowly, and Alya hit play again.

" _It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear./This boy that I secretly love./And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight!/You're the boy that I secretly love._ "

Ladybug was spinning around, obviously thinking that she was alone. Her voice was soft and sweet and _passionate_ ; no one could watch this and think that she didn't mean every word she was saying with all of her heart. Adrien stared as Ladybug reached out a hand towards the ashes that had once been an Agreste ad, utterly captivated and not daring to breathe in case he missed another word.

" _If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you./You're the boy that I secretly love./But what would you do, if you knew what's true?/That's why I so secretly love you._ "

Her voice trailed off and she stopped moving, standing in front of the ashes with her hands clasped to her chest and her head bowed. She stood there for several seconds before reaching for her yoyo. She swung out of the frame shortly, and Alya's phone remained trailed on the tree for several seconds before the video ended.

"Holy shit," Nino said. "Ladybug's in love with you!"

Alya nodded. "That's why I wanted you to see it first. She said she gave you a gift for Christmas. Maybe we can figure out her identity!"

Marinette went white again. Which made sense. Because she was Ladybug. And apparently she was in love with Adrien.

"I..." Adrien sounded strangled. "I, uh, get lots of gifts from my fans, Alya. I don't even see most of them. Nathalie confiscates them and has people who go through for anything that's dangerous."

"But she said that gift wrap was from her gift to you!" Alya persisted.

Adrien shrugged. "Sorry. Maybe she was mistaken? Ladybug probably uses the same gift wrap as everyone else." He tried to smile, hoping that he didn't look as thoroughly shocked as he was, and carefully didn’t look at Marinette. 

"Darn," Alya said. "I don't suppose you could ask Nathalie for a list of names..."

He shook his head. "They don't keep track most of the time."

Alya frowned, crossing her arms. "Okay, fine. At least I have this awesome footage for the blog, though."

"You can't!" Marinette burst out. Alya jumped and turned to her in surprise.

"What do you mean, I can't? This is the scoop of the year!"

"But it's private. Ladybug never meant for anyone to hear that!" Marinette said, looking distressed.

"Then she shouldn't have been singing about it right out in the open," Alya said, clutching her phone to her chest with both hands.

"Alya, please," Marinette began.

"I think Marinette's right," Adrien cut in. 

"You do?" Nino said, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be singing it from the rooftops. You've been in love with Ladybug for over a year."

Marinette's head snapped around. Adrien tried not to blush.

"It would put me in danger," he said. "If Hawkmoth knows that Ladybug cares about me, then that will make me a target for sure. I already have enough on my plate as it is, Alya. I really don't want to have to deal with a huge increase in akumas because people are trying to use me against Ladybug."

Not to mention, all the increased attention would make it that much harder to get away to protect his Lady. Adrien raised his eyes, looking at Marinette. She wouldn't meet his gaze and he had to wonder what was going through her mind. They need to talk immediately, but first he needed to convince Alya not to post that video. He could see that Alya was waning, and pressed the issue.

"Besides," Adrien continued, "I doubt my dad would be very happy that I've caught Ladybug's attention. He might decide that me being out and about is attracting too much attention, and then he'll try to pull me out of school again. I don't want that to happen, either." He pasted on his best set of puppy eyes.

Alya stared at him for several seconds before letting out a groan. "Ugh, damnit, I didn't even think about that."

"He's right, Babe," Nino said gently, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You can't post that."

"Shoot," Alya said, stomping her foot. "This would've shot the Ladyblog to the top of the charts. But, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right." She sighed, and Adrien noticed Marinette's shoulders slumping with relief.

"Could you send me a copy of it, though?" Adrien asked, blushing again.

"Sure," Alya said. She fiddled with her phone. "There you go. Enjoy to your heart's content, lucky boy."

Adrien wasn't too sure about that. He needed to talk to Marinette before he could decide on how lucky he was.

"Hey Mari, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't look too suspicious. Marinette flushed, but nodded. For some reason, Alya and Nino grinned at each other and quickly walked away.

When they were out of earshot, Adrien said casually, "That was quite the video. You have a nice voice."

"Oh god," Marinette moaned, clasping her hands to her very red cheeks. "Is there any point in trying to convince you that you're imagining things?"

"No," Adrien said. The shock was wearing off, replaced by a slow dawning joy.

Marinette sighed. "Thank you for convincing her not to post it," she mumbled. "I didn't think there was anyone else aroud. It was so late... I never even thought about everyone else who was out looking for you."

She'd been looking for him. Warmth suffused him from head to toe and he reached out to take her hand. It was so different to feel how soft her skin was without the magical suit covering it. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, fascinated, and heard Marinette squeak. When he glanced up, her eyes were like saucers.

"Thank you for looking for me," Adrien whispered.

She blinked, and then her face softened. "Oh, Adrien, of course I did. You're my friend."

"Just a friend?" he asked quietly. "Or..."

"I..." Marinette's mouth dropped open. She looked speechless.

"If your song was true, then I just have one question."

She swallowed. "What's that?"

"Could you love a stray kitty as well as Adrien Agreste?" Adrien said softly, staring down at the ground. Now it was him who couldn't meet her eyes. He was pretty sure she was going to kill him for this later, because she'd always been adamant about their identities staying secret and she was probably going to be mad that he'd revealed himself unnecessarily, but he couldn’t keep this from her.

"W-what?" Marinette stammered.

"My Lady. Fighting by your side tonight was one of the best parts of my night."

Marinette inhaled sharply and Adrien winced, still not looking up at her. The longer the silence dragged on, the more nervous he got. Perhaps this was a mistake. Ladybug had never expressed any interest in Chat Noir, after all. He should've just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed what he had while it lasted -

Suddenly, slender but strong arms were wrapping around him. Marinette pulled him into a hug, her hands cradling his head. Adrien froze in shock, both from the suddenness of the moment and from the fact that someone was actually hugging him. It took him several seconds before his brain kicked in and he hugged her back, relishing in the way her petite body fit against his.

Like they were made for each other.

"Oh, my poor _minou_ ," Marinette breathed. "Out there in the snow all alone. I'm so sorry. If I'd known..." She trailed off.

He buried his nose in her hair, smelling traces of vanilla and peppermint. Just like Ladybug. How hadn't he figured it out before? 

"It's okay," he mumbled. Had it been anyone else, he probably would've been hurting them with how fiercely he was hugging her. But Marinette didn't complain; if anything, she was holding him just as tightly. It felt amazing and he never wanted the hug to end.

"I... I could. I can. I do," Marinette whispered.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Th-that's my answer to your question."

His eyes widened and he pulled back just enough to look at her. "Really?"

Marinette was still flushed, but there was a familiar, determined glint in her eyes. "You flirted so much, I never knew whether you were a playboy or for real," she said. "And I was already in love with this boy who gave me his umbrella, so I didn't want to complicate things with Chat."

He'd been blocking himself this whole time. Figures. Adrien's eyes traced the curves of her face, so familiar and yet so new without the mask to cover them. "I always meant it, Bugaboo. From day one, I swore I'd love Ladybug and the girl beneath the mask."

"I... oh." Marinette blinked rapidly. "Really? You don't know me that well. I could barely say two words to you. The only reason we're having this conversation now is because I keep telling myself you're Chat."

Adrien let a cocky grin roll across his face. "Then how about we have a date tomorrow so we can start learning about each other?"

"I'd like that," Marinette said with a shy smile. "So long as you make me one promise."

"Anything."

She hugged him again, and this time there was a new desperation ot her embrace. "You're my partner, _Chaton_. Next time you have no where to go, please come to me. You will always have a place with me."

A sudden burst of emotion made his eyes burn and his throat hurt. Adrien blinked rapidly. "I promise."

"Good," Marinette said. "Now, Alya's been over there having a conniption since I hugged you. What am I going to tell her?"

He was grateful for the change of subject, though it took him a moment to gather himself enough to speak. "i... I don't know. I guess I should've thought this through and taken you upstairs to my bedroom. Though, then we'd really raise some eyebrows."

She snorted. "Okay, nevermind. I'll just tell her that seeing the video made me realize that I needed to tell you how I felt sooner rather than later, and that you... took it very well." Her hands swept down his back, leaving behind chills.

"Wait, how you felt?"

"I've had a crush on you for like a year, Agreste."

"Really?" This time, his grin was entirely silly. And he couldn't see her face, but he just knew that Marinette was rolling her eyes.

"Yes, really. Alya will be so happy she'll forget all about the video." She pulled back. Adrien immediately missed the warmth of her arms. "And she's going to ask you why you said yes if you've been in love with Ladybug all this time." Her cheeks went pink.

Adrien took her hands again, desperate for some kind of contact. "I'll tell her the truth, that Ladybug and I can never be together and that when a beautiful, kind, smart, amazing girl confessed that she loved me, I knew I would be a complete fool to turn her down. And that I can't wait to take this girl out on a date."

"Save me," Marinette said under her breath. "I'm not sure I can take Chat's flirting when it's paired with Adrien's face."

"Sorry, My Lady. You're stuck with me now," Adrien said, pressing a kiss to both of her hands. 

Marinette just smiled and freed one of her hands to playfully tap his nose as she said, "Best Christmas present ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
